


Love Goes On and On

by lustfullyCapricious



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustfullyCapricious/pseuds/lustfullyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom thinks on her life, the game, and the circumstances that led to her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Goes On and On

**Author's Note:**

> MSPA and assorted goodness belongs to Andrew Hussie. The song is Love from Disney's "Robin Hood" and belongs to Disney.

  
_Love  
It seems like only yesterday  
You were just a child at play_

It was only a matter of days.  
Only days since my little girl, my rose, was doing things like using "w" magnets as mustaches when she thought I wasn't looking.

 _Now you're all grown up and suddenly  
Oh, how fast those moments flee_

Now she's fighting to save the world.  
No, that's not quite it, the world is already gone. She's fighting to make a world and to save humanity.  
At the moment humanity consists of only her and her three friends.  
But I see no reason that that should make the goal any less noble.

 _Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly_

How fast had the week since the end of the world gone? And for that matter how melodramatic was the phrase "The end of the world"?

 _Life is brief  
But when it's gone love goes on and on_

Less then one week. And the days in that time flying by.  
Less then one week after that and we died. Leaving my Rose and his son on their own.

 _Love will live._

We are in some kind of bubbly afterlife now. Or at least that is what the odd fairy child told us. Part of me suspects I may be dreaming all of this.

 _Love will last._

Now we walk through the memories of each other's lives.

 _Life is brief  
But when it's gone love goes on and on_


End file.
